Lovely Sins
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: "Siete" El número de la suerte, los días de la semana. El número perfecto. Sip, definitivamente era su número preferido… Y como gozaba con él. [Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Adv. Lemon.
1. Lust:Lujuria

**Lovely Sins**

**Summary:** Siete El número de la suerte, los días de la semana. ◘El número perfecto◘ Sip, definitivamente era su número preferido… Y como gozaba con él. [Reto Camino al Infierno, 7 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Adv. Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Lust/Lujuria**

_—Hasta mañana, amigo.__—vio a Miroku que lo despedía agitando una mano en el aire. Insertó la llave y encendió el motor. Esperaba ansiosamente el poder estar en casa con su esposa, pero por el momento, había otro sitio al que tenía que ir._

_Manejando a una velocidad normal entre las calles vacías hasta que se detuvo en un hotel, de esos hoteles caros y elegantes. Una sonrisa sádica cruzó su rostro. "Ella" lo estaba esperando, lo sabía._

_Se estacionó y luego entró al hotel dirigiéndose hacia la recepción._

_—Buenas noches, señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

_—Tengo reservada una habitación, la 102._

_— ¿Nombre?_

_—Taishô, InuYasha Taishô._

_—M… Sí, una joven pelirroja pasó primero a la habitación, ¿viene con usted?_

_—Sí, no se preocupe._

_Y una vez que le dio a él también la llave se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro dejó salir un suspiro, por suerte era el único en ese momento._

_Una vez llegado el piso buscó la habitación reservada y entró._

_Podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Entonces ella estaba tomando un baño. Sonrió._

_Dejó su saco y se quitó la corbata. Como odiaba la ropa formal, por suerte ya era viernes y al día siguiente no tendría que ir a trabajar._

_—Veo que has llegado, cariño.__—una voz suave y femenina lo distrajo de sus pensamientos._

_Volteó a verla._

_Simplemente hermosa. Sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos azules. Tenía la piel mojada, signo de haber estado en la ducha, y una bata puesta._

_— ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?_

_La mujer negó con una sonrisa._

_—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.__—le dijo coqueta acercándose a él._

_Dejó que él la sujetara de las caderas y ella fue desabotonando los botones de su camisa._

_— ¿Qué ocurriría si tu esposa supiera que estás conmigo?__—dijo mordiéndose el labio, incitándolo._

_—No creo que llegue a enterarse, Kagome es demasiado ingenua._

_—No hables así de tu esposa.__—dijo deslizando la camisa por los hombros masculinos.__—No se lo merece.__—sus labios rozaron el cuello masculino con sensualidad._

_—Ella no importa ahora, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?__—dijo mientras acariciaba su silueta._

_La pelirroja le sonrió coqueta y se separó de él dirigiéndose hacia la cama, dándole la espalda. Luego dejó caer la bata que tenia puesta para dejar a la vista un sexy baby-doll de color rojo, igual que su cabello._

_Volteó a ver al hombre a sus espaldas sin voltearse completamente._

_— ¿Te gusta, InuYasha?_

_Sintió la mirada de él recorrerla como si fuera fuego._

_— ¿Sabes que juegas con fuego, no es así?__—dijo acercándose de nuevo y tomándola por las caderas, rozando su virilidad en el trasero de ella._

_—Es curioso, justo eso creí sentir cuando me miraste.__—se rozó contra él._

_—Bruja._

_Y entonces dirigió sus manos hacia sus pechos, apretándolos, mientras que le besaba el cuello._

_Ella no perdió tiempo y se volteó para besarlo._

_Recorrieron sus cuerpos con las manos mientras sus bocas jugaban entre sí, hasta que cayeron en la cama. Ella sobre él._

_—Ah…—gimió al sentir sus zonas rozarse. InuYasha parecía muy concentrado mientras le besaba el cuello y se deshacía de toda prenda que cubriera el cuerpo de ella._

_—No me provoques, preciosa.__—le dijo ronco al sentir que ella se balanceaba sobre él, haciendo aun más delicioso el contacto. Ella soltó una risita y siguió meciéndose._

_—Déjate de juegos, ¡ah! Q-Quiero sentirte dentro._

_Mordió uno de sus pezones con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su centro._

_—No seas tan impaciente._

_La volteó quedando ahora él sobre ella._

_Se quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior mientras ella lo miraba expectante. Creyó que iba a hacerlo pero en vez de eso él bajó su cabeza hasta su entrepierna y lamió su clítoris antes de comenzar a devorarla por completo._

_— ¡Ahh! ¡InuYasha! ¡Ahh! Mjmh… Ah…—gemía la muchacha moviendo sus caderas al compás de la boca de él._

_Introdujo su lengua y la saboreó por completo. Entraba y salía, cada vez presionando más en ella hasta que la sintió temblar y liberarse por completo._

_—No he acabado contigo.__—le susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla e introducirse de golpe._

_No lo hizo suave ni nada por el estilo. Se reunía con ella para hacerlo salvaje, sin piedad._

_La penetraba una y otra vez con fuerza y pasión._

_— ¡ah! ¡InuYasha!__—lo sentía tan dentro de ella que… ¡Kami!_

_—Ah… K-Kagome…_

_La mujer soltó una risita._

_—M… Yo no soy ¡ah! Kagome…—dijo chocando sus labios de forma hambrienta.__—Ella no está aquí ahora ¡MMjj! Disfruta conmigo, ¡ah!_

_El cabello rojizo de ella estaba desparramado por la cama._

_Las embestidas se tornaron más rápidas y furiosas. Él se inclinó a besar sus pechos con devoción._

_Ella soltó un gemido ahogado, le encantaba sentir la lengua de él irritarle los pezones._

_Le arañó la espalda al sentir que pronto llegaría al clímax._

_— ¡Ahhhhh!_

Sintió como ella le apretaba deliciosamente y se vino dentro de ella.

Cansado y con la respiración agitada se dejó caer sobre ella y la besó.

_— ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?__—le preguntó atrayendo a la mujer hacia su pecho._

_—Dime…—se abrazó a él respirando relajada._

_En su rostro apareció una sonrisa orgullosa._

_—Mi esposa es más hermosa._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pos nada.

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil! El reto cierra el 16 de Septiembre. ¡Aun hay tiempo!

¡Chaito!

Tsuki


	2. Sloth:Pereza

**Lovely Sins**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sloth/Pereza**

Perezosa abrió los ojos. Aun se encontraban en el hotel. Volteó a ver al hombre que aun dormía a su lado y sonrió.

Había dormido como nunca. Bueno, no como nunca, pero había dormido de una forma envidiable.

Se levantó y poniéndose su ropa interior se dirigió al baño a paso lento, aun adormilada.

Se paró frente al espejo y vio su cabello rojizo revuelto y hecho maraña. Esto logró sacarle una risita. Sin mucho trabajo de deshizo de la peluca y liberó su larga melena color ébano, dejando el cabello rojo sobre la tapa del inodoro.

Admitía que desde que comenzaron con el "juego de amantes" se sentía un poco más realizada. No sabía por qué, aunque ya habían acordado que esa sería la última vez que lo harían.

Desde que se había casado con InuYasha tenía que admitir que no tenía días aburridos, entre las peleas, los mimos, y las tonterías cometidas por parte de él volvían su vida interesante. Y qué decir sobre sus amigos, Miroku, que después de tantos años por fin había sentado cabeza, y Sango, que luego de muchos manoseos y cachetadas había aceptado a Miroku como compañero. Estaba segura que con esos dos en sus vidas no podrían aburrirse nunca, y viceversa.

Pasó es cepillo por su cabello, desenredándolo, para luego sujetarlo haciendo una trenza.

Sonrió satisfecha y abrió la llave del lavamanos para poder lavarse la cara. El agua estaba helada, pero no por eso se sentía mal pasarla por su rostro.

Suspiró relajada.

Una vez que hubo terminado se secó con una toalla y salió del baño solo para ver que su perezoso esposo seguía tumbado en la cama, boca abajo.

Sonrió enternecida y volvió a la cama, sentándose a su lado.

Lo removió un poco. Él solo soltó un resoplido.

_—InuYasha. —comenzó a llamarlo._

_Al ver que él ignoraba completamente el hecho de que ella estaba intentando despertarlo, frunció el ceño._

_—InuYasha. —lo zarandeó levemente. —InuYasha, despierta, debemos regresar a casa._

_Lo escuchó gruñir y luego pegó un gritito al sentir que era jalada y estrellada contra la cama. Luego lo único que sintió fueron los brazos de él rodeándole._

_—Déjame dormir…—escuchó que le murmuró contra su cuello._

_—Debemos volver a casa, InuYasha… No seas perezoso._

_—Es sábado. —gruñó._

_—Podrás seguir durmiendo todo lo que quieras en casa. —puso sus manos en el pecho de él para empujarlo._

_—Joder, Kagome, ¿Cuál es la prisa en regresar? —gruñó._

_—Pues debemos…—se detuvo. En realidad no había ninguna razón en específico para regresar pronto._

_Bufó._

_— ¿Lo ves? Ahora ven aquí y duerme conmigo. —le atrajo por la cintura de nuevo y la abrazó con la intención de seguir durmiendo._

_Ella suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Su esposo era un perezoso y no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo._

_Bueno, aprovecharía para no tener que hacer ella el desayuno y pedirlo en el hotel. Y es que… cocinar a veces daba una pereza… Pero bueno, aprovecharía para dormir con su esposo un poco más, después de todo, ¿Cuál era la prisa?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pos nada.

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil! El reto cierra el 16 de Septiembre. ¡Aun hay tiempo!

¡Chaito!

Tsuki


	3. Gluttony:Gula

**Lovely Sins**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Gluttony/Gula**

_Aburrido comenzó a hacer círculos imaginarios sobre la mesa. Observaba atentamente a su esposa, quien no paraba de comer desde hacía ya media hora. ¿Cómo es que aun tenía hambre? Había comido lo que ella había preparado, y una vez que terminó se preparó un poco de ramen instantáneo, y aun seguía comiendo. ¡Y eso que a ella casi no le gustaba el ramen!_

_Suspiró._

_—Oe, Kagome, ¿aun vas a seguir comiendo?__—le preguntó con ojos aburridos._

_—Tengo hambre. —Le dijo sin despegarse de la comida.__— ¿Aun hay ramen?_

_Él la miró serio, se supone que el glotón era él, no ella, y él ya había terminado de comer hacía ya rato._

_—Lo siento, pero ya no hay ramen, te lo acabaste todo._

_Él bufó y sostuvo su barbilla con su mano, resignado. Ella miró su plato con ojos de decepción._

_— ¿Y no hay algo dulce?_

_— ¿Aun quieres seguir comiendo? ¿No ha sido suficiente, Kagome?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros, como si eso no fuera importante en lo más mínimo._

_—Aun tengo hambre._

_Él la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza._

_— ¿Hambre? ¿En serio? ¡Has arrasado con toda la comida que había en la refri! Ya ha sido suficiente, ¿no crees?_

_—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, no sé por qué he estado comiendo tanto. ¡Siento que nada es suficiente!_

_—Y se supone que el glotón soy yo.__—dijo más para sí mismo que para ella._

_Ella lo fulminó con la mirada._

_—Además, has estado durmiendo mucho, ¿no crees, Kagome?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

_En realidad, él tenía razón. Pero solo habían sido un par de días. El estaba demasiado paranoico. Aunque para la comida no tenía escusa._

_Se levantó de la mesa y recogió todos los platos, dispuesta a lavarlos. Ese día le tocaba a ella. Se dividían los turnos en la semana, lo que a ella le parecía de lo más justo._

Una vez terminada su tarea, salió del comedor ignorando a su esposo olímpicamente y dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala.

Él, al verse olímpicamente ignorado, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguirla, molesto.

_—Oe.__—le llamó._

_Ella siguió ignorándolo._

_—Kagome.__—gruñó._

_Ella volteo a verlo con semblante aburrido._

_— ¿Nande?__—preguntó._

_— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?_

_— ¿Conmigo? Nada.__—dijo simplemente volviendo a su posición inicial._

_Él caminó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá._

_— ¿Crees que vaya a engordar si como demasiado?_

_La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, así que dio un respingo._

_—Keh, tampoco comes tanto._

_—Pero si engordo dejaré de parecerte atractiva.__—dijo jugueteando con sus dedos._

_—No digas estupideces, Kagome.__—la atrajo a sí por los hombros y dejó que ella se acurrucara en su pecho, suspirando._

_— ¿Estás seguro?__—preguntó con un deje de preocupación._

_—Keh, ¿quieres que te demuestre que tan atractiva te veo?__—dijo con voz ronca separándola un poco para rozar sus labios._

_—Mm…—fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella para luego ser besada por él._

_Sin perder tiempo se acomodó sobre ella y la besó con ahínco, dejando que ella gimiera._

_—Eres un glotón.__—le dijo al sentir que besaba su cuello._

_—No es mi culpa que seas tan deliciosa.__—volvió a sus labios._

_—Esto ya es gula.__—gimió al sentirlo morder su cuello._

_—No molestes._

_La chica soltó una risita._

_Bien, ambos eran unos glotones, ¿y qué?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Lamento la demora, pero tuve algunos/muchos problemitas que al fin pude resolver.

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil! El reto cierra el 16 de Septiembre. ¡Aun hay tiempo!

¡Chaito!

Tsuki


	4. Anger:Ira

**Lovely Sins**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Anger/Ira**

Perezoso salió de su auto ya estacionado en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde trabajaba.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la entrada del lugar y una vez dentro soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al ascensor.

Presionó el botón del piso correspondiente al que trabajaba y una vez que este se hubo detenido salió saludando a la recepcionista.

Entró a su oficina suspirando. Era lunes otra vez. Oh, como "amaba" los lunes. Estaba a punto de sacar unos papeles para ponerse a trabajar cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe.

_— ¡Eres un maldito infeliz!__—gritó Miroku, que recién acababa de entrar propinándole un golpe certero en el rostro.__— ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana?!__—gritó iracundo el hombre, luego de haber golpeado a su amigo._

_— ¡¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando, Miroku?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!__—exclamó llevando su mano a su mejilla, en donde había impactado el puño de Miroku._

_— ¡Y todavía te atreves a negarlo! ¡Eres un maldito infeliz! ¡Y no lo niegues, yo te vi! ¡Te vi saliendo con esa pelirroja! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a Kagome?! Creí que eras un hombre decente, pero veo que me equivoqué.__—escupió con odio esas palabras._

_—No digas estupideces, ¡sabes perfectamente que yo jamás engañaría a Kagome! Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me costó declarar mis sentimientos, ¡y te atreves a decir que la engañé! —exclamó molesto._

_— ¡No mientas! Yo vi perfectamente como salías con esa mujer. Te vi besándola, ¡no puedes negarlo! ¿Al menos has pensado en Kagome? ¿Has pensado en como esto le destruirá el corazón? ¿No te importan acaso sus sentimientos? Eres un desgraciado. —le gruño con ira contenida._

_—No es como tú crees. —le dijo serio._

_— ¿Ah no? Explícate entonces, o en este mismo instante saldré a decirle a mi hermana como la estás engañando con una mujer que no le llega ni a los talones._

_—Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías, Miroku? —le gruñó. —Yo no he engañado a Kagome con nadie. Era solo un juego entre nosotros._

_— ¿Un juego dices? ¿Un juego donde juegas a engañarla? No me digas. —dijo esto último con sarcasmo._

_—Esa mujer era Kagome, puedes ir y preguntárselo si quieres, era solo un juego, el cual quedamos en que no volveríamos a hacer._

_— ¿Engañaste a Kagome… con Kagome? —preguntó confundido._

_— ¿Nunca has oído hablar del juego de amantes? No puedo creer que pienses que engañaría a Kagome con cualquier otra mujer. No soy un monstruo, Miroku. Sabes que la amo._

_Se quedaron unos momentos viéndose sin decir nada._

_—Lo lamento, InuYasha, eres mi mejor amigo, no debí dudar de ti. —se disculpó sinceramente._

_InuYasha suspiró._

_—Olvidamos esto, ¿vale? —le tendió su mano como un símbolo de paz._

_—Vale. —ambos apretaron sus manos. —Y… em… Por cierto, el morado te queda bien._

_Miró a su amigo serio sabiendo a lo que se refería. Iba a tener una marca en el rostro un tiempo._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Regresé, Kagome. —dijo entrando a su casa._

_—Hola, InuYa… ¡cielos! ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro? —exclamó yendo en su dirección preocupada._

_—Digamos que tuve una pelea con Miroku._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste, InuYasha?_

_— ¿eh? ¿Crees qué es mi culpa?_

_Ella lo miró serio._

_—Descubrió lo de la pelirroja._

_— ¡Oh! —fue lo único que pudo exclamar._

_—Le tuve que explicar todo._

_—Bueno, ya habíamos quedado en no hacerlo de nuevo, ¿ne? Está bien._

_Le sonrió a su esposa._

_—Te amo, InuYasha._

_El esbozó una sonrisa arrogante._

_—Lo sé._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pos nada XD

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil! El reto cierra el 16 de Septiembre. ¡Aun hay tiempo!

¡Chaito!

Tsuki


End file.
